In The Rain
by DarkPotato-samaIsAnAuthor
Summary: A short story which will become a Fanfiction with 7 chapters (If I want to :P)


Okay~  
Konnichiwa Minna~!  
This is my first ever project. It's supposed to be a one-shot. But if I want to. I'll make it several chapters.  
This is a Fic request for my friend Jace-nee (iNeedFanfiction)  
I hope you'll enjoy minna!  
Give reviews and everything ne~?

*******  
Pairings: G27 Giotto X Tsuna  
Warning: Little Lemon here!  
Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any of the characters. But if I'll be given the chance why not?

Here it goes!

"In The Rain~"

"No good Tsuna! Baka Tsuna!"  
That was the words that was being carried by the Dame-dame student.  
The brunette was walking on the hallway while three youngsters appeared and started bullying the cute brunette. "Go to hell baka!" said one. "Idiots don't belong here in Namimori." Said another. "Hehe.. This boy doesn't learn any lessons, huh?" said the tall male hunk which is similar to Tsuna while he started kicking him on the legs. Tsuna didn't said anything…. He accepted every words of insult that was being thrown to him.. But the thing that was bothering him is why does the male hunk who was bullying him looks like him.  
"What are you looking at, you dumb monkey?" said the hunk. Tsuna just looked at him in the eyes and tears started to fall underneath the brunette's eyelids. "Crying already?" said the hunk. RIIINNNGGG! The bell rang and the three boys started to walk away. "Let's go Giotto! Classes are about to start!" said the male..

"Giotto…" Tsuna said while he was left in the corner. With tears on his eyes..

Classes were dismissed. Students started to walk outside of Namimori High. The students was in groups while walking. While Tsuna went to the rooftop with a long face. He laid flat on the floor then closed his eyes… rain clouds started to form above him and the sky became dark. "It's gonna rain? Maybe the clouds feel the same way for me." He said. Tsuna was right. It started to rain hard. He looked down on the school ground and chuckled when he saw the students running just to make it to their houses. "Hehehe. They look funny." The boy chuckled.  
"Yes they are.. hehe." A familiar voice said in a cheerful voice. Tsuna turned his head and he was right. It was the male hunk who bullied him a while ago. Tsuna felt the chills. "Why are you…. H-here?" Tsuna said while shaking not because of the rain but because he felt electricity went to his veins when he saw Giotto. "Sorry about earlier.. that wasn't really my intention. I am doing that to please my friend." Giotto said. "Really?" Tsuna said with a curious look. "Yes, Sorry, hope we'll be friends." Then he finished his statement with a smile. Tsuna was shocked. He already know that he has a crush on Giotto.  
Giotto noticed that Tsuna was nervous… "Are you okay?" He said. "Y-y-yes…" Tsuna replied. "Come here." He said while he wrapped his arms around Tsuna. Tsuna was shocked. "Why are you doing Thi—" Tsuna didn't finished his words when Giotto suddenly sealed his lips with his own. Tsuna's eyes widened in astonishment. Tsuna wanted to Giotto to stop. But he feels that he wants this.. no he needs this…  
After a few minutes of kissing each other.. Tsuna slightly opened his mouth which was a sign that he wants a wet muscle enter his hot and wet cavern..  
Giotto knew this so he started to insert his tongue in to Tsuna's mouth. Then a battle of dominance between two wet muscles occurred. Tsuna let out a moan when he realized that his already hard member was fondled by Giotto's left hand.. Giotto started to caress it.. and the right hand traveled to his nipples and pinched them…  
Giotto went up to Tsuna's ear.. "my cock is also hard. It wants to feel the enlightenment that my tongue felt in your mouth." He whispered after he licked the ear of Tsuna. Tsuna didn't hesitated anymore. He pushed Giotto to the bottom place. This made Tsuna on top of Giotto. Rain droplets are still showering their intense scene. He started unzipping Giotto's pants/ Tsuna was shocked by the large muscle was in front of him.. Throbbing… Tsuna started to suck it without hesitation. Giotto felt a glimpse of heaven while Tsuna is giving him his service. He moaned loud while he felt his orgasm near…  
He shouted Tsuna's name while he was spraying his seed on Tsuna's mouth… Tsuna started to kiss Giotto on the lips to let him taste his own cum…  
"let's go to my place, I have a lot of toys there, Tsuna." Giotto said..  
They started to walk to Giotto's place…

-

Yes, there will be a sequel for this ~  
Hope you enjoyed! Sorry for wrong grammars, spacing, etc.  
since it was my first time.. but please…. REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!


End file.
